


Valentine's Day Nonsense

by yuuwiththeface



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Secret Valentine, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuwiththeface/pseuds/yuuwiththeface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what are you getting Emma for Valentine's Day?" "Valentine's Day?" asked Hook. What the devil was that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: set in post-Neverland Storybrooke, AU in that Pan didn’t come back and ruin everything and Regina didn’t get everyone back to FTL, so everyone is going about their lives as usual, thankyouverymuch.

While Hook learned a healthy respect for cars early on in his time in the land without magic, there were other things he found took longer to get used to. Coffee, for one, which seemed altogether too unpleasant to be so central to the morning rituals of so many. Or the paper money which as far as he could tell ought to be worthless. Emma had insisted that it wasn’t and so he had begrudgingly exchanged some of his coins for dollar bills from the Charmings. Now he found himself at the bar in Granny’s diner employing both of these loathed objects, the one for its caffeine and the other for the first’s purchase.

“So what are you getting Emma for Valentine’s Day?”

Ah, that was another. The numerous holidays scattered throughout the calendar year that had no apparent connection to the seasons.

Ruby rested her elbows on the counter, waiting patiently.

“Valentine’s Day?” asked Hook, grimacing around a mouthful of the bitter drink.

“Yeah, it’s today.” At his blank look Ruby continued, “It’s a holiday where you do romantic stuff with your special someone, buy them gifts, take them to dinner. Her, in your case. And don’t bother trying to deny it, everybody knows.” Ruby picked up a little pitcher of cream and tipped some into Hook’s coffee. She stirred in a little sugar and gave the mug a gentle push towards him. He took a sip. It was remarkably improved. “You should try a mocha sometime.”

“Is that why I keep seeing hearts on everything? I was starting to worry Cora was back from the dead.”

“Bingo. What are you going to do for Emma then?”

“What makes you so sure she would be receptive to such a gesture? I’ve hardly seen her since we returned from Neverland—”

“Because she’s been busy restoring order to the town after everything that’s happened since the curse was broken? She’s not as busy with that as she says.”

“So she is avoiding me.”

“She’s avoiding dealing with her feelings for you.” Ruby leaned in. “Valentine’s Day? Perfect opportunity for you to remind her that you’re still waiting for her, willing to keep waiting, whatever. If you do nothing though…” Ruby shrugged. “Honestly Valentine’s Day is largely companies making a profit, but while a lot of people acknowledge that and act like the holiday doesn’t matter, sometimes it matters more than they’re willing to admit. More coffee?”  
Hook looked down and was surprised to see the mug was nearly empty. “Yes, please.”  
Ruby left and came back with a fresh pot – and cream and sugar, though she let Hook add those this time. He watched the cream swirl with the black liquid, transforming it to a more welcoming brown.

“So what exactly does one purchase for a paramour on this Valentine’s Day?”

*~*~*

Following Ruby’s directions, Hook found himself outside a boutique simply called Fontaine’s. The werewolf had initially suggested Gold’s pawnshop, now under Baelfire’s management, but Hook was quick to dismiss that idea. A little bell jingled as he opened the door and was greeted by a variety of shades of pink and red. He picked up a nearby teddy bear to examine the stylized words embroidered into a bright red heart it held.

“I WUV YOU!” it exclaimed when he held its body a little too firmly. He set it down immediately, nearly dropping it and knocking over a card display, and back away.

“What dark magic is this…” he muttered, glancing around the shop for any of Ruby’s other suggestions. Flowers, she’d said, but those he would find at Game of Thorns. A card, yes he had made the acquaintance of that display. Hook picked up the most tasteful card he could find (“Happy Valentine’s Day, to the one that holds my haaaaaaaaart,” really?) and determined to start at one end of the store and work his way through the assortment of goods. Most of the shop appeared to carry its usual wares, but a few aisles appeared to have been dedicated to Valentine’s Day. Steeling himself, Hook started there.

As he was examining a plastic tube with what were ambiguously identified as “M&Ms” the door’s bell jingled. Footsteps sounded, then abruptly stopped as they turned down Hook’s aisle.

“Hook?”

The surprised exclamation came from Mary Margaret. Hook shoved the candy contraption back in its place and tried to feign casualness.

“Oh good, a Charming. I seem to have become lost in this mad holiday, how on Earth do you people deal with this horror? That’s the last time I let my curiosity get the best of me.” He made to move past her. He could always come back later. Or find a different store. Perhaps flowers on their own would suffice.

Snow stopped him. “It’s okay. I think I can guess why you’re here. You don’t have to pretend.” She spotted the card he’d picked up earlier, forgotten where he’d set it down to look at the candies. She picked it up, read it, and smiled. “I know we’ve had our, well differences might be too mild a word, but I understand. What you said back in the Echo Caves had to have been true or we wouldn’t have been able to rescue Neal and you were so selfless in the pursuit of saving Henry. And David.”

“Maybe I just wouldn’t wish dreamshade upon my worst enemies.”

“What I’m trying to say is, I know we’ve opposed your interest in Emma in the past. We wanted to keep her safe, though the gods know she’s good enough at that on her own whether we accept it or not. But not in matters of the heart. Hook, you’ve earned our trust. You’re not a villain and you don’t have to skulk about in the shadows like one. Just…” She smiled and handed the Valentine’s card back to him. “Have her home by midnight.”

“Or she’ll turn into a pumpkin and I’ll be sorely disappointed?”

“No, but her father might have someone turn you into one.”

Hook couldn’t help but smile, certain that the prince would do just that and gladly pay the price for such magic. He held up the card. “And where’s your brightly decorated piece of paper for your prince?”

“I’ve found cards to be more trouble than they’re worth. What are you getting Emma though? That tube of M&Ms?”

“Gods no.” Hook shot a look at the ridiculous item.

“What then?”

Hook hesitated. “Well I’ve been told the possibilities include plushie animals, sweets, chocolates, cards, flowers, jewelry but not too plain nor overly fancy at this stage, lingerie as a general rule but also not at this stage which is just as well as I have no idea what it is and the werewolf girl only giggled when I asked, poetry books, pretty figurines, and dinner. To name a few.”

“So you have no idea.”

“If I counted correctly I do in fact have at least ten ideas.”

“Don’t worry about what Ruby told you. In fact, forget about Valentine’s Day. If this were any other day and you were to get Emma a gift, think instead what that would be. Just something personal that shows thought and care.” Snow picked up a pale pink teddy bear. “Or you could give her this.”

Hook grimaced. “I do believe I have had enough stuffed bears today to last me all my years of life over again.”

Mary Margaret looked the bear over. “I think I’ll get it for David.”

Hook’s lips twitched. Maybe the Charmings did have some sense of humor. He looked at the card still in his hand, considering it again. “I’ll get this for her,” he said half to himself, “and I’ll give your words some thought,” he told Snow.

“I’m sure whatever you decide on will be perfect. And Hook--” she stopped him as he turned away. “Emma’s working a bit late, but David and I are going out to dinner tonight and Henry will be with Regina—and personally I think he arranged it that way to let you and Emma have the opportunity for time together—anyway, if you come by the apartment at eight o’clock, she’ll be the only one home.”

“Very well then.”

Hook nodded went and paid for the card. At least trading paper for paper made some sense, he supposed.

He paused on his way out the door. Snow was still browsing the Valentine’s Day aisle, the pink teddy bear tucked under her arm.

“Snow White, thank you.”

She looked up and smiled at him.

“See you around, I’m sure.”

*~*~*

A few minutes after eight o’clock, Killian Jones knocked on the door of Emma’s apartment with his hook. After a shout of “Just a minute!” it was indeed about a minute before the door opened, revealing Emma with her hair still slightly damp from a recent shower and wrapped in a bathrobe.

“Hook,” she said, curiosity as to who could have been at the door transforming into surprise. Pleasant surprise, he noted. “What’s this?” she asked, noticing the flowers in his  
hand.

“I’m fairly certain both of our worlds have roses and it’s not a carry-over from the curse.” Hook raised an eyebrow and held them forward for her to take.

Either the light was playing tricks on his eyes or a light blush colored Emma’s cheeks as she accepted them. “Yes I know what they are. They’re beautiful, thank you. I meant why are you here?”

“I should think that would be obvious,” he replied, hurt coloring his tone.

“I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant.” Emma bit her bottom lip, hesitant. “Would you like to come in?”

Relief coursed through his veins like a summer breeze and an easy smile settled onto his lips. “Very much so.”

Hook stepped over the threshold and looked around as Emma closed the door behind him. He could see the influences of all four of the apartment’s residents. Most of it smacked of Snow White, the original tenant, but there were also the video games lying in front of the television from Henry, a sword in its scabbard occupying the umbrella stand from the prince, and from Emma...

“In Neverland you identified the coconut shell as a map of the stars.”

Emma followed his gaze to the telescope sitting in the corner.

“I’ve always enjoyed the night sky. It’s been kind of a constant in my life. Even when everything else is changing, it’s always there, you know?” she shrugged, meeting his eyes.

“I do know,” Hook replied. “Out at sea when there’s nothing else, they’ll guide you home.”

He had met her gaze with his own and Emma found herself able to hold it for mere seconds before she had to look away. Her eyes landed on the roses, still in her grip.

“I’d better put these in some water,” Emma said, going to the kitchen for a vase and scissors.

Hook followed her after a moment, sitting at the counter as she filled a large vase with a few inches of water. As he watched her it became obvious that she was avoiding looking at him. It was less conspicuous when she started cutting the rose stems, but it was clear nonetheless.

“I hope I haven’t interrupted your evening’s plans,” Hook said, part statement and part inquiry into what the nightly life of Emma Swan might be like.

“Not at all.”

Hook smirked. “Not at all I haven’t interrupted anything or not at all you think I’m not sorry if I have?”

That startled a short laugh out of Emma. “Both,” she said, daring to look up for a moment. She smiled before returning to trimming the roses and Hook counted it as a victory.

“Don’t tell me that on this, the most important of holidays if werewolves are to be believed, Emma Swan intended to lounge about by herself in a dressing gown all night,” Hook said with mock horror.

“Well it is what I’ve always done, assuming I didn’t have a date with someone trying to jump ship on repaying their bail bond.” She placed the last rose into the vase and arranged the flowers minimally. “Of course none of them ever made it as far as my apartment.”

“Their misfortune is my delight.”

Emma toyed with the soft material of her robe. “Would you mind waiting here while I change?”

“If I must.” Emma shot a half-hearted glare at him. “Of course I will do as the lady requests,” he amended with the best mock bow he could make from his seated position.

“I’ll just be a few minutes,” she said, going to the loft.

After a few minutes Hook got tired of sitting. He considered checking if Emma was ready, but assumed that his literal interpretation of what ‘a few’ constituted would not be met with appreciation. So instead he decided to look around the apartment more. There were several objects of this world he was as of yet unfamiliar with, such as the big white box which was bright and cold on the inside and filled with food (“cold food box”), and the smaller-but-still-big box a ways down from it that got hot when he turned the little knobs on it (“metal cooking fire”). Hook turned it off again and questioned—not for the first time—everyone’s assertion that this world did not have magic.

A few minutes more and Emma returned. Hook’s eyes widened as he took in her appearance. He had assumed when she went to change out of her bathrobe that she meant to wear something less revealing but the short red dress she had on now covered far less skin. Her legs, gods help him, were bare all the way up to mid-thigh and the thin strips of fabric that passed over her shoulders certainly couldn’t be considered sleeves. He swallowed visibly and moved unconsciously toward her so when she reached the bottom of the stairs they were a mere arm’s length apart. Hook was struck speechless for a long moment during which their eyes finally found each other and locked together without trying to look away.

“You are beautiful, Emma,” he finally said, using the only words that came to mind.

“Here.” She held up a small box, plain and black.

“Are you sure you intended to lie about all night in your dressing gown then?”

“I never said I was,” she retorted, placing the box in his hand. When he only continued to look at it, eyes wide, she shifted awkwardly. “Are you going to stare in wonderment at it all night or are you going to open it?”

He smiled up at her and murmured, “Of course.” He used his hook to flip the top off of the box, appreciating that she didn’t trap it in paper and tape and ribbons recalled seeing from a birthday celebration at Granny’s. The contents of the box were dark and smelled sweet.

“They’re truffles,” said Emma in response to the unmistakable look of curiosity upon Hook’s face. He looked up then with confusion.

“We have truffles in our world as well but they don’t look quite the same or smell quite as good as these.”

Emma’s expression joined his in confusion, and then passed into realization.

“Oh! No, they’re not mushrooms, they’re chocolate truffles. I don’t know why they’re called that. Here, try one.” She selected a chocolate from the box and lifted it to his lips. She held back a gasp when his tongue grazed her fingers as he took it into his mouth. His eyes widened in delight.

“Rum! They taste like rum! And something else sweet and lovely.”

Emma smiled, almost laughing. “They have a rum-based center. Do you really not have chocolate in the Enchanted Forest?”

“In all of my travels I recall encountering something that tasted similar but bitter, and it certainly didn’t have rum. May I have another?”

This time Emma did laugh. “They’re all yours,” she said, lifting another to his lips.

“You should have one too, love, they’re quite delicious,” he said, accepting the chocolate and although it’s only for a moment Emma thinks the way his lips and tongue brush against her fingers is intentional.

Emma takes one for herself and if she takes her time in licking a little excess chocolate from her lips she won’t admit it to anyone.

Hook had to force himself to tear his gaze away from her mouth. “I have a gift for you as well.” He went back to the kitchen counter and set down the chocolates. Emma followed behind him and set the lid next to it, having picked it up from where it had fallen on the floor. Hook pulled the card from the gift shop and a wooden box from his coat pocket.

The corners of Emma’s lips quirked upwards as she accepted the card and as she read it she couldn’t help but wish she had been there to see Hook try and sort through all of the Valentine’s Day nonsense. This one was simple and elegant though, with the word “Love” on the front, embellished with a few colors and floral patterns, and the inside read plainly “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Emma thought it was perfect. She set it down and opened the box.

Inside was a necklace comprised of a fine silver chain with a teardrop shaped garnet pendant, the top wrapped in silver wire which fastened it to the chain with the loop at its end. Emma’s jaw dropped slightly as she held it up and the light caught its facets. She looked at Hook and back to the necklace.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I didn’t think anywhere in Storybrooke sold something like this. I don’t remember seeing it at Mr. Gold’s pawnshop.”

“Certainly not. It is from our world though, I had it on my ship amongst other treasures my crew and I acquired. This one seemed most suited to you though.”

“It wasn’t…” Emma trailed off, uncertain if she wanted to finish her question. Hook could tell from the look in her eyes what she meant to ask though.

“No, it wasn’t Milah’s. When we buried her at sea I sent her jewelry along with her. It would only have been a painful reminder to me and I wouldn’t have borne it passing into another’s ownership. This necklace was my mother’s. She died when I was very young and gave it to me, said it would let me know when I had found love. I thought I had lost it long ago, but just earlier today when I was on the Jolly, I found it.”

“This is all you have of your mother?” Emma’s eyes widened. “Killian, I—.”

“Please, Emma. I want you to have it. She would, too. It came back in to my possession to let me know that I have found love. It is only fitting that the one I love should wear it.” He takes the necklace from her hands and slips it over her head, moving her hair out of the way. The jewel comes to rest just above her neckline.

“I love you, Emma.”

Emma’s throat feels tight as she replies,

“I— honestly I’m scared and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but… I think I love you too.”

Killian smiles and pulls her to him, tilting his face into her hair as she wraps her arms around him. He breathes in deeply.

“Then I will dedicate myself to taking away that fear and winning you over as completely as you have me, if you’ll allow me.”

Emma pulls back just enough so she can look into his eyes once more and she says that one word that has been fighting its way out of her ever since he asked her to trust him on that beanstalk.

“Yes.”

The few inches that separate them disappear as their lips come together in a kiss that is at once reminiscent of the first one they shared in Neverland, filled with passion, and yet nothing alike it at all for it is slow and tender and everything, Emma thinks, fairytales make kisses out to be. It is soul-consuming, world-shattering, and it is love.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Killian Jones."


End file.
